Sally Kirkland
|birthplace = New York City, NY, U.S. |family = Frederic McMichael Kirkland Sally Kirkland, Sr. |yearsactive = 1960-present }} Sally Kirkland is an American film and TV actress. Biography Kirkland was born in New York City to a scrap-metal business worker, Frederic, and a Vogue and Life magazine fashion editor, also named Sally. Kirkland started her career in the off-Broadway business circh 1962 and trained under acting teacher Lee Strasberg in the 1960s. It wasn't long before she made her transition into the movie industry, acquiring more prominent roles as the decade progressed. Sally's first role in a high-profile film came in the 1973 family The Sting. During the 1970s, Kirkland remained very busy in a variety of movie roles such as the made-for-TV The Kansas City Massacre, Breakheart Pass, and Private Benjamin. Kirkland's work in the 1980s was primarily seen in the form of B-class exploitation movies, which included the low-budget slasher movies Fatal Games, Paint It Black, and High Stakes. She also appeared in the martial-arts drama Best of the Best. There were also roles in the TV soap opera General Hospital in 1982, followed by Falcon Crest in the next year. Kirkland's roles gained critical as well as commercial acclaim, including an Oscar nomination for her role as a struggling Czech has-been actress in Anna, the role of which is often remembered as her best and most challenging role to date. In the 1990s, Kirkland started appearing in many films, but spent more time in TV movies or guest appearances on TV shows. Some of her film roles at this period were The Haunted and the erotic thriller In the Heat of Passion, in the latter of which she performs some nude scenes. She also appeared in a small role in the feature film JFK. Her guest appearances on TV shows include Murder, She Wrote, The Nanny, and Felicity. Additionally, Kirkland appeared in the soap opera Days of Our Lives for a few months in 1999. Roles in more high-profile films included Excess Baggage, Edtv and a TV adaptation of Aldous Huxley's Brave New World. From 2000 and onward, Kirkland's film roles changed notably: she became involved in many independent movies on the film festival circuit. Notable films of such included the short movie Audit, The Rose Technique, Mango Kiss, and Coffee Date. Many of her appearances in this time period highlighted her liberal attitude towards contemporary social issues. Kirkland made a notable appearance alongside the late Robert Urich in his last movie Night of the Wolf. Her involvement with the Church of the Movement of Spiritual Inner Awareness has been highlighted in the 2007 movie Spiritual Warriors. Kirkland has received humanitarian awards, which include Blue Cross and the Crippled Children's Society. She is also an ordained minister in the Church of The Movement of Spiritual Inner Awareness, and Kirkland teaches classes that combine processes of drama, yoga, and meditation. Additionally, she is a lifetime member of The Actor's Studio and is a friend of actress Lana Clarkson. On Criminal Minds Kirkland portrayed May Walden, a deceased former actress and the mother of schizophrenic killer Rhett Walden in the Season Six episode "Reflection of Desire". Filmography *Broken Roads (2012) as Mrs. Wallace *Midnight Scorpion (2012) as Grandma Diana (short) *Archaeology of a Woman (2012) as Margaret *Division III: Football's Finest (2011) as Crystal Vice *Hoarders: Untold Stories Tori (2011) as Hoarding Specialist (short) *The Wish Makers of West Hollywood (2011) as Mary *The Wayshower (2011) as Jeena *A Bag of Hammers (2011) as Older Jewish lady *When Sally Met Rascal... (2011) as Sally (short) *African Chelsea (2011) as Anna (short) *Jack the Reaper (2011) as Harold's Nana *The Last Gamble (2011) as Sally *House Under Siege (2010) as Pat Mazur *Criminal Minds - "Reflection of Desire" (2010) - May Walden *The Agency (2010) as Max *Not Your Time (2010) as Madame Ulaila (short) *Wish Makers of West Hollywood (2010) as Mary *Flexing with Monty (2010) as Lillith *Urgency (2010) as Mediator *Lights Out (2010 as Rose *Devil's Land (2009) as Sarah Murphy (short) *Who Are You (2009) as Queen (short) *Redemption (2009) as Mrs. Allport (short) *Head Case (2008-2009) as Dr. Goode's Mother *Come What May (2009) as Gloria Wellington (short) *Oak Hill (2008) as Elizabeth St. James *The Ear of the Beholder (2008) as Marlena (short) *Richard III (2008) as Queen Margaret *Bald (2008) as Mrs. Elise Stern *Spiritual Warriors (2007) as Realtor *Big Stan (2007) as Madame Foreman *Resurrection Mary (2007) as Lois *Blind Spot (2007) as Penelope Denmore (short) *Factory Girl (2006) as Grandma Sedgwick (uncredited) *Mothers and Daughters (2006) as Nana *Coffee Date (2006) as Mrs. Muller *Off the Black (2006) as Marianne Reynolds *Fingerprints (2006) as Mary *The Big Red Cotton Show (2006) as Fanny Kirkwater (short) *A-List (2006) as Olga *Hollywood Dreams (2006) as Minster at Wedding *Chandler Hall (2005) as Sally *Wanted (2005) as Sheila Beckwith *What's Up, Scarlet? (2005) as Ruth Zabrinski *Encore (2005) as Iris (short) *Adam & Steve (2005) as Mary *Neo Ned (2005) as Shelly Nelson *Bloodlines (2004) as Joyce *An Eye for an Eye (2004) as Rachel (short) *Mango Kiss (2004) as Emilia *Bruce Almighty (2003) as Anita *Boxer Shorts (2002) as Raissa (video short) *Another Pretty Face (2002) as Sylvie Tucker *Wish You Were Dead (2002) as Penelope Wilson *Night of the Wolf (2002) as Rose Handy *The Rose Technique (2002) as Helen *A Month of Sundays (2001) as Katherine St. Croix *Resurrection Blvd. (2001) as Mrs. De La Vega *Out of the Black (2001) as Elizabeth Malby *Strong Medicine (2001) as Stella Riggs *Circuit (2001) as Club Cashier (uncredited) *Audit (2001) as Raissa (short) *Thank You, Good Night (2001) as Doreen *Another Woman's Husband (2000) as Roxie *Felicity (1999) as Professor Annie Sherman *Chicken Soup for the Soul (1999) as Wanda *Days of Our Lives (1999) as Tracey/Tracy Simpson (3 episodes) *Edtv (1999) as Jeanette *Starry Night (1999) as Detective Brook Murphy *Wasteland (1999) as Dawnie's Mother *Wilbur Falls (1998) as Roberta Devereaux *Brave New World (1998) as Linda *Paranoia (1998) as Dr. Kurtzwell *The Island (1998) as Marilyn Monroe *Little Ghost (1997) as Mother Ghost *The Westing Game (1997) as Sydelle Pulaski *Excess Baggage (1997) as Louise *The Hunger (1997) as Mrs. Garington *Amnesia (1997) as Charlene Hunt *Women: Stories of Passion (1997) as Annie *The Nanny (1996) as Tattoo Lady *Goode Behavior (1996) as Molly *1996 High Tide (1996) as Matilda *Murder, She Wrote (1995) as Evelyn Colby *Guns and Lipstick (1995) as Danielle Roberts *Picture Windows (1994) as Blossom *Valley of the Dolls (1994) as Helen Lawson (65 episodes) *Paper Hearts (1993) as Jenny *Double Deception (1993) as Anita Cortez *Jack's Place (1993) as Peg *Gunmen (1993) as Bennett *The Woman Who Loved Elvis (1993) as Sandee *Roseanne (1992-1993) as Barbara Healy (2 episodes) *Double Threat (1993) as Monica Martel *Eye of the Stranger (1993) as Lori *Forever (1993) as Angelica *Double Jeopardy (1992) as Detective Phyllis Camden *Primary Motive (1992) as Helen Poulas *Raven (1992) as Flori *Hit the Dutchman (1992) as Emma Flegenheimer *In the Heat of Passion (1992) as Lee Adams *The Ray Bradbury Theater (1992) as Mary Morris *The Bulkin Trail (1992) as Selma Bulkin (TV short) *Stringer (1992) as Joan *JFK (1991) as Rose Cheramie *The Haunted (1991) as Janet Smurl *Bullseye! (1990) as Willie *Steel Magnolias (1990) as Truvy Jones *Heat Wave (1990) as Mrs. Canfield *Revenge (1990) as Rock Star *Two Evil Eyes (1990) as Eleonora ("The Black Cat") *Best of the Best (1989) as Catherine Wade *Trying Times (1989) as Agripina Gravanescu-Smith *Paint It Black (1989) as Marion Easton *Cold Feet (1989) as Maureen *High Stakes (1989) as Melanie Rose *White Hot (1989) as Harriet *Talking Walls (1987) as Hooker *Anna (1987) as Anna *Summer (1984) as Mother *Fatal Games (1984) as Diane Paine *Falcon Crest (1983) as Ella (2 episodes) *A Rose for Emily (1983) as Gossip (short) *Love Letters (1983) as Sally *Double Exposure (1983) as Hooker *General Hospital (1982) as Brenda *Human Highway (1982) as Kathryn *Lou Grant (TV series) as Dr. Eilene Peterson/Vicky Doppler (2 episodes) *Charlie's Angels (1979-1981) as Laurie Archer/Lonnie (2 episodes) *The Incredible Shrinking Woman (1981) as Store Cashier *The Georgia Peaches (1980) as Vivian Stark *Private Benjamin (1980) as Helga *Willow B: Women in Prison (1980) as Kate Stewart *La ilegal (1979) as Don Tony's Girlfriend *Hometown U.S.A. (1979) as Gwen *Supertrain (1979) as Katherine Sully *The Incredible Hulk (1978) as Margaret Hollinger *Starsky and Hutch (1978) as Dora Pruitt/Greta Wren *Kojak (1974-1978) as Clara/Gloria/Shirley (3 episodes) *Three's Company (1977) as Sally *Tracks (1977) as Train Passenger *Stonestreet: Who Killed the Centerfold Model? (1977) as Della Bianco *Flush (1977) as Janet *A Star Is Born (1976) as Photographer *Pipe Dreams (1976) as Two Street Betty *Captains and the Kings (1976) as Aggie *Griffin and Phoenix (1976) as Jody *The Rookies (1976) as Carol Brenner *Baretta (1976) as Rita *Breakheart Pass (1975) as Jane-Marie *Bronk (1975) as Billie *Death Scream (1975) as Mary *The Kansas City Massacre (1975) as Wilma Floyd *Crazy Mama (1975) as Ella Mae *Bite the Bullet (1975) as Honey *The Noah (1975) as Friday-Anne *Big Bad Mama (1974) as Barney's Woman *Candy Stripe Nurses (1974) as Wife in Clinic *Blazing Saddles (1974) as Cashier (uncredited) *The Sting (1973) as Crystal *Cinderella Liberty (1973) as Fleet Chick *Police Story (1973) as Artie's Woman *The Way We Were (1973) as Pony Dunbar *Hawaii Five-O (1973) as Betty Rowan *Blume in Love (1973) as Guest at Party (uncredited) *The Young Nurses (1973) as Woman at Clinic *Going Home (1971) as Ann Graham *Jump (1971) as Lou (uncredited) *Brand X (1970) as Patient/President's Wife *Futz (1969) as Merry Lee *Coming Apart (1969) as Joann *Blue (1968) as Sarah Lambert *The 13 Most Beautiful Women (1964) as Beautiful Woman *Hey, Let's Twist! (1961) as Dancer (uncredited) *Crack in the Mirror (1960) (uncredited) 'PRODUCER' *Broken Roads (2012) - Associate Producer *Among the Rugged Peaks (2011) - Associate Producer (documentary short) *When Sally Met Rascal... (2011) - Producer (short) *Jack the Reaper (2010) - Producer *Wish Makers of West Hollywood (2010) - Co-Executive Producer, Producer *Flexing with Monty (2010) - Associate Producer *Remembering Nigel (2009) - Producer *Devil's Land (2009) - Producer (short) *Oak Hill (2008) - Executive Producer *Bald (2008) - Associate Producer *The Ear of the Beholder (2008) - Executive Producer (short) *Blind Spot (2007) - Associate Producer (short) *Mothers and Daughters (2006) - Associate Producer *Coffee Date (2006) - Associate Producer *The Big Red Cotton Show (2006) - Associate Producer (short) *A-List (2006) - Co-Producer *What's Up, Scarlet? (2005) - Associate Producer *Encore (2005) - Executive Producer (short) *An Eye for an Eye (2004) - Producer (short) *Mango Kiss - Associate Producer *Audit (2001) - Executive Producer (short) *Starry Night (1999) - Associate Producer *Amnesia (1997) - Associate Producer *Paper Hearts - Executive Producer *Forever (1993) - Associate Producer 'DIRECTOR' *The Boys Behind the Desk (2000) *Women: Stories of Passion (1996) 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date filmography, see imdb.com/Sally Kirkland. Category:Actresses Category:Real People